Bramblestar or Tigerstar? ~ Appelvacht en Sneeuwkit hoofdstuk 4
Aurorastaarts stuk Ik had aan Amberhart gevraagd of ik de leerlingkittens mocht controleren op ziektes of teken. 'Ze moeten wel gezond blijven dus oke,' had Amberhart gezegd. Zonder dat Paarspoel me zag pakte ik wat muizengal en ging naar de plek waar Amberhart de kittens trainde. 'Tijd voor controle!' riep ik. 'Ik wil niet gecontroleerd worden!'riep Maanstreep. Amberhart verscheen. 'Maanstreep, je moet wel gezond blijven, en ik beloof je dat het geen pijn doet,' Nu wou Maanstreep wel gecontroleerd worden. 'Heb je last van zere tanden?' vroeg ik. 'Een beetje,' antwoordde Maanstreep. Ik vroeg aan Amberhart of ze op de kittens wou letten, en daarna ging ik zoeken naar papaverzaadjes. Algauw vond ik wat en vracht het terug naar de kittens. 'Wie last van zijn tanden heeft moet wat zaadjes opeten!' riep ik. Ik rook opeens Voshart en een patrouille. 'Verstoppen!' siste Amberhart. De kittens zochten allemaal een verstopplek en wij ook. In de patrouille zat ook Braamster. Opeens gingen ze de WindClan grens over. 'Zag je dat?' vroeg Amberhart. De commandant, Kleipels, was er ook bij. Hij keek rond en liep naar de struik waar wij ons verstopten. De patrouille was al verderop. 'Ik ga hem doden! Dan kan ik commandant worden!' fluisterde Amberhart.' Opeens dook Amberhart uit de struiken, bovenop Kleipels. 'Amberhart?' vroeg hij verbaasd. Snel krabde Amberhart zijn buik open. 'Aaargh!' kreunde Kleipels. Toen was hij dood. Opeens. De patrouille kwam dichterbij. 'Kom mee!' beval ik Amberhart en de kittens. Ik zag een grot en zei dat de kittens daar moesten blijven. De patrouille kwam uit de struiken met Kleipels' lichaam. 'Amberhart!' riep Voshart uit. 'Kijk! we vonden Kleipels' lichaam, dood op de grond.' Kleipels was Vosharts vader. 'Hij was een goede commandant,' zei Amberhart. 'Jammer dat hij dood is. Ik voelde me schuldig. We liepen met de patrouille mee naar huis. Amberharts stuk Samen met Aurorastaart en de patrouille liep ik mee naar het kamp. "Aurorastaart, weet je trouwens al dat ik een leerling heb? Het is Sterrenpoot.", snorde ik. Aurorastaart gaf me een lik over mijn oren. "Voshart, zullen we met de leerlingen gaan jagen?", vroeg ik. "Ja hoor, het is beter dat ze niet zien wat er met Kleinpels is gebeurt. Straks voelen ze zich nog onveilig.", zei Voshart. Ik knikte en ging naar Klaverpoot en Sterrenpoot. "Gaan jullie mee jagen?", vroeg ik. De leerlingen sprongen meteen op. "Natuurlijk!", juichden ze. Bijna meteen liepen ze het kamp uit. "He, wacht op ons!",riep Voshart hen na. Ik tikte Voshart op haar schouder. "Kom mee.", zei ik. Klaverpoot en Sterrenpoot stonden aan de hemeleik. "Euhm, hoe moeten we jagen?", vroeg Klaverpoot. Voshart lachtte:"Jullie moetten er met jullie klauwen op springen en ze doodbijten.". Sterrenpoot probeerde het. Ze kreeg een muisje te pakken. "En nu doodbijten!", zei Voshart. Na veel gemurmel lukte het haar. "Nu ik!", riep Klaverpoot. Bijna meteen sprong hij op een eekhoorn en doodde hem. "Mooi werk!", riep ik. Klaverpoot keek op. "Dankje.", zei hij. Sterrenpoot ging naar hem toe:"Wauw, dat was echt goed!". Ze prees hem, precies alsof ze al een echte krijger is. "Het is heel sportief dat je dat zegt, Sterrenpoot.", prees ik haar. De lichtjes in haar ogen twinkelden.